Scott Pilgrim in Danville
this story is a sequel of scott pilgram vs the world written in script form [ danville early in the morning , phineas and ferb has finished thier morning rutine , they find out of new nighbors moving down the street and they come to say "hi"] phineas : okay ferb this is it . new nighbors and hopefully candace wont scare them off this time ! ferb : well she shouldnt be trying to act sharpy evens , i mean she and ashley tisdale have nothing in commen [isabella walks in] isabella : '''hey guys watcha doing? '''phineas : '''were going to see are new nighbors '''isabella : candace isnt doing that highschool musical thing is she ? [they make it to the door and knock on it a dirty looking guy near unshaven opens the door this man is stephan and a friend of scott pilgram as they are in the same band] stephan : 'ohhhhhhhh man is it halloween already ? that was one heck of a party..................so whatta you kids doing here ? are you here for an autograph? '''phineas : '''your famous ? '''stephan : '''yeah , perhaps you heard of me , my band is called- holds up a poster the name of the band isnt shown but all scott pilgram fans know what it say's. ferb isabella and phineas are shocked '''phineas : OHHHHHHHH so its you , i heard your music all the time , but i think your band name is - stephan : to dirty ? phineas '''paying attention ''ye-ah '''stephan : '''come inside . neil who is also a mamber of scott pilgrams band is watching tv not paying attention to things . one of scott band mates and ex girlfriend kim pine is here to greet them '' '''kim : O.M.G THESE KIDS ARE SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO CUTE ! phineas : were 10 kim : ohhhh ......akward ...... neil : 'theres kids here ? ........that explians the little people i saw last night .........im going to lie down now '''ferb : '''is he 15 ? '''kim : '''no he is just like madona a normal looking 21 year old guy walks out next to a beutiful woman around the same age with blue hiar '''scott pilgram : '''are these our new nighbors ? ramona : they look adorable .. '''kim : '''there 10 '''ramona : oh scott : 'my name is scott pilgram , these are my friends and my girlfriend gestures toward ramona 'phineas : '''im phineas flynn '''ferb : '''ferb fleatcher - his step brother '''isabella : '''isabella garcia sharpiaro '''neil : '''im going to half to remember that name were in a weird sick and twisted gothic dimension as if in a tim burton movie , there is a angel , but he isnt like any other angel , he has black robes and wings . he has spicky dark hiar and blue and red highlights he has pale skin and silver eye's his name is shadow - ramonas former gaurdian angel - he is siting on a thrown looking down at a cauldron that is a mirrior to earth '''shadow : yes ramona ........have fun ........belive ......belive that i am no longer there for you .......that you no longer need me .......that you are now an indipendent woman who is safe form the [in a cruel angry voice] real world .........but soon we will be one agian .........you wont have to be afrid of anything .........and i wont let you pathitic boyfriend stop me........... [chapter 1 complete chapter two comes up tomorow] Category:Fanon Works Category:Crossover fanfics Category:Need Spellcheck